Novelty
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: It certianly was an experience that left its mark. Prompt Three: "I just pulled the condom that I lost on tues out of me at work ewwww!" Requester: Immicolia on LiveJournal. Rated T for sexual implications. Hinted Crow/Jack/Aki/Yuusei. Drabble.


**(A/N): Another prompt written for the drabble reproduced below: **

_**Choose a fandom from the list below, and if you want, some characters as well. Then pick a prompt from one of these three websites; (websites ommited due to FFNet's regulations) **__**(FMyLife, MyLifeIsAverage and TextsFromLastNight) and I will write you a drabble concerning that prompt and characters.**_

**_In return, post in your journal._**

**Here we go!**

**Prompt: "_I just pulled the condom that i lost on tues out of me at work ewwww!"_**

**Requester: Immicolia on LiveJournal/FFNet**

**Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**Characters requested: Crow and Aki (and quite possibly the rest of the Signer foursome if you can manage, i.e.: Jack and Yuusei).**

* * *

**Novelty**

Crow had felt off all day.

He couldn't actually place it, but something just didn't quite feel _right_.

Throughout the day, he tried to keep track of when that feeling came up-it was pretty easy, actually. Having to keep track of anywhere between five and nine orphans back then, and now keeping track of ten times that many packages at a time, plus their costs and profits; keeping track of an uneasy feeling that popped up every now and then was simple.

After the first few deliveries, he chalked it down to it happening everytime he straddled his D-Wheel.

After a few examinations, however, he couldn't find any problems with the seat. It was just as cushy and soft as ever. Which meant that it had something to do with himself.

After a few more deliveries, he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to find out what it was.

So, without a hint of embarrassment, he asked at the next stop-a quaint little house somewhere on the outskirts of town-if he could use the facilities.

He couldn't help but be touched at the trust he was shown when they let him into their house without any protest. A few months back, they would have called the cops at seeing someone with his amount of markers at a distance.

Once in the bathroom, he made sure to lock the door and close the curtians before poking around the seat of his pants to see if there was something wrong.

Nope, nothing in his pockets, Nothing inside his pants. Nothing in the underwear either.

...So that meant it was...inside him.

Hm. This could prove tricky.

It took a bit of feeling around, but he felt something sticking out of his rear. Toilet paper, perhaps? Nope. Nothing of the sort.

It was a condom. A _male_ condom. For the life of him, he couldn't comprehend how that got...

...ah. The night before. What a _night_ that was. The whole group (i.e.: Yuusei, Jack, Aki, and himself) had been there for a little _sleepover_.

And of course, as usual, Aki got to sleep over everyone. It was hard to argue with an alternate persona such as the Black Rose Witch and many, many yards of writhing, thorny tentacles.

It was interesting enough that Aki had obtained herself a strap-on for such...intimate...moments. But then the conversation took a rather unique turn.

_"I want to try it with this condom on it, Crow."_

"You don't see me complaining, but, er, why?"

"I don't know. I thought it would be...a novel experience," Aki said, with a deceptively innocent smile.

A novel experience it was. Sure, it was kinda embarrassing having this thing in him, especially since he couldn't get pregnant and all...But, it was certianly the novel experience Aki thought it would be. Not many could attest to finding this between their asscheeks, he was sure.

Crow grinned to himself.

"Totally fucking worth it."

* * *

**(A/N): I might just write reqests for you people on FFNet if you desire. Just visit my LiveJournal for the links to the websites if you don't know 'em. You'll find the link to my LJ over on my user profile. I'll write for the following series:**

**_Pokemon (PokeSpecial manga and video game canon only), YGO GX/5D's (not DM because I haven't seen it since early middle school), Eyeshield 21, Ryuusei no Rockman/Megaman Starforce, Zatch Bell, Orange Yane no Chiisana Ie/Little House with the Orange Roof, Usagi Drop...and well...there's more but this is pretty much all I feel comfortable writing. :D_**

**Review, please!**


End file.
